A Birthday Toast
by AmandaFaye
Summary: From this Day On Universe Daniel quietly celebrates his birthday in 1969 with an old friend.


**_Author's Note Daniel and the Gull Cottage family belong to RA Dick and the tv producers. Sean O'Casey and Molly were invented by Mary Casey; Dash and Adam were invented by me. Timeline wise, this takes place during the TV run, immediately following the first season and before Mary's THE BEGINNING OF A BEAUTIFUL FRIENDSHIP. Speaking of which, thanks to Mary for beta-ing and for the idea. _**

April 8, 1969

"Happy Birthday, Old Friend!" a rich, British voice exclaimed as its owner appeared in the cluttered wheelhouse of Gull Cottage. "Why in the world are you hiding out up here, Danny?" Lord Charles Dashire asked in bemusement as he took in where following his "radar" had landed him.

"Because Mrs. Muir needed peace and quiet to finish up her article for some women's magazine, the children are doing homework, and Martha is watching some ridiculous program on that idiot box," Captain Gregg replied matter-of-factly. "The thing makes far too much racket."

The second ghost did a double-take. "Mrs. Muir? Children? Martha? Unless I'm growing forgetful, I have no idea of whom you speak, Captain."

Gesturing, Daniel said, "Take a seat, Dash, and bring out that bottle of Madeira you're hiding as my gift. I'll tell you all about them."

With a grin, Dashire obeyed. Moments later, the afterlife-long friends were sipping their drinks as Daniel recounted the events that had taken place since September of the previous year.

Dash took a long sip. "She actually got that two-bit thing that passes for a newspaper to retract the lie about you?" He looked impressed. "I TOLD Lucius you would never do a blasted thing like that, but by the time I had read the notice, two weeks after the fact, it was too late to do anything. He did not believe in saying he was in error. I cursed myself a hundred times for choosing that particular month to be out of town, but I'd taken over Aislynn's family business by then..."

"Think nothing of it. It is all well, now," Daniel dismissed. "You probably couldn't have changed things. People don't like to alter their conclusions, not matter how fallacious."

Dash nodded, then changed subjects to something more contemporary, and pleasant. "Since you're so fond of the boy- and his mother- why aren't you down there celebrating with them? For that matter, why don't the others know you exist?"

Captain Gregg shrugged. "Candy and Martha aren't ready to know. I think they will be, sooner rather than later, but not yet. From time to time, it seems as if they are aware of me, but have not comprehended what their minds apprehend. As to the other, well, Dash, as you recall I never DID like to make a fuss, even when we were alive. If I didn't like getting fresh supplies of Madeira, I might not agree to your insistence on celebrating each year."

The nobleman grinned. "That is a good reason, old son."

"Enough about me," Daniel changed the subject. "Any word from O'Casey? I don't suppose he's found Molly, yet?"

"I haven't heard from him in - must be - ten years?" Dash frowned, gesturing for the bottle to pour him another drink. "I take it you haven't either?"

Daniel shook his head. "What about your blasted relations? Have they kicked you out, yet? I'm not sure how C- that is Mrs. Muir- would take to having two spirits, but I would take you in, temporarily."

"Ha, you know I'd charm her in a heartbeat," Dash smirked. "Ah, I gave the last set of kith and kin a right proper scare, and they haven't been back, yet."

"What DID you do?" Daniel asked, truly curious. He'd tried to find something sufficiently frightening to keep Claymore from ever returning countless times, and had yet to.

"I simply did what you I fancied you would do and chucked them out on their ears while levitating multiple swords dangerously close to parts they'd rather not lose. Wouldn't have done gone through with it, but still." He quirked one brow. "It was a fine sight. Then, I got Tim Pierce to get a restraining order against them, just to be doubly safe. I think I'm going to be telling young Adam about myself soon, well, the real me. He's met me as a human, just doesn't know I'm - not all here." He faded out, then in again.

Daniel snorted. "I could've told him _that _ages ago."

"Careful, Danny. Don't want to cut off your supply of Madeira, do you?"

"My apologies. Adam ... I thought Pierce's boy was named after himself?"

Dash looked thoroughly annoyed. "Much to his father's disapproval, Timothy the Second has joined the military, and has no interest in the family firm. So, a little ways back, the younger son, the one I liked better, actually..."

"I wonder why?" Daniel mused.

"Oh, yes, I did feel a bit of empathy for the boy, since my situation was quite like his," Dash admitted. "As I was saying, Adam has been elevated in his placement in the family's esteem, and will soon graduate and take over so that Senior can run off on a world tour. Adam's bright. I'd bet you a bottle of Madeira that before Adam has a son, or these days, daughter, my situation will be quite settled."

"I'll have to consider cashing in some doubloons and hiring him if he pulls that off," Daniel reflected.

"You want to be rid of - " Dash looked down. _Perhaps he had misread things?_

"Not them- of Claymore," the Captain said. "I'd love to be able to finagle it so that the Muirs could own this place, not rent."

"I'll keep an eye on him. If he's good as I hope, we'll see about it," Dash promised. "Surely there's a way." He stared thoughtfully at the glass. "I don't suppose you'll consider working harder on your tangibility now?"

For a moment, Daniel thought about it, but shook his head. "It wouldn't be real enough, Dash. I wouldn't be a true - person. It's not sufficient." The song young Tim had set to music using his words played sadly at the back of his mind.

Knowing better than to push, his friend fell silent, for now.

There was a step outside the door. "Captain?" a very soft voice called.

The seamen exchanged glances; without being asked to, Dash faded into invisibility.

"Yes, Madam?" Daniel replied, opening the door with a thought to let Carolyn Muir enter.

"I- would you mind proofing my article? It's not about the sea, but I need fresh eyes to check for errors." Carolyn asked. "Did I hear voices?"

Pulling on his ear, the ghost hesitated, trying to think how to explain Dashire.

"I must have been imagining things," Mrs. Muir dismissed the idea before he could decide what to say. Her eyes fell on the Madeira.

"Let me get you a glass," Daniel said. "And we can look over this together."

Using his power to be heard only by whom he wished to be, Dashire chuckled. "Happy Birthday, once again, my friend. I will see you another day. Far be it from me to be a third wheel. You have much prettier company, now."


End file.
